The present invention relates generally to cooling of electronics use in automotive vehicles.
Some electronics employed in automotive vehicles give off a significant amount of heat. For some components, some form of cooling is required. In particular, extended range battery electric and hybrid electric vehicles employ high voltage electronics components that give off significant amounts of heat. For certain of these high voltage systems, the heat may cause undesirable effects for other adjacent electronics that are more heat sensitive. That is, some of the electronics may not be able to operate at elevated temperatures. Moving various electronics away from each other to avoid the heat may be impractical with the cost and packaging limitations inherent in modern automotive vehicles.